Companion
by frejahimitsu
Summary: Bisakah aku menjalankan Tahun Baru tanpamu?


Hi! Kangen nih udah lama ga muncul :D

Apa kabar semuanya? I'm sure, you guys are ok! Anyway... Ini cerita terakhir yang akan aku buat untuk tahun 2010 :) Karena besok udah tahun 2011 ahaha. Entah nanti 2011 aku buat cerita lagi atau ngga, soalnya aku bakal sibuk nih :( Karena ujian dan segala macemnya. Ya, begitulah hidup.

Lets get on aja~!

* * *

TITLE: Companion

AUTHOR: Frejahimitsu :3

CURRENT MOOD: Jumping X3

CURRENT MUSIC: 2PM - Without U

NOTE: ini settingnya yang shin tenipuri ok?

* * *

**Companion**

* * *

"Aku kangen dengannya" Marui bilang sambil menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Dengan pemandangan hutan yang lebat. Gedung tinggi tidak terlihat sama sekali. Suara binatang malam memenuhi malam hari. Marui melihat ke kalender yang terpaku di dinding, menuntukkan bahwa sekarang sudah menginjak 31 december, akhir tahun 2010.

"Anehnya... mengakhiri tahun ini tanpa dia... sebel aku ama tempat ini" Yap.. Ini memang Neraka bagi Marui. Lamanya terpisah dengan seseorang yang selalu memeluknya di siang hari maupun di malam hari. Setelah kehilangan rasa atas menatap keluar jendela, Marui menutup jendela dan hordennya, lalu merangkak ke atas kasurnya. Menatap langit-langit yang bosan dan tidak ada menariknya sama sekali, semakin susah untuk tidur.

TEK~ TEK~TEK

Matanya Marui terbuka lebar mendengar suara barusan. 'Apa itu?' pikirnya dalam hati. Marui bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju suara yang datang itu. Ternyata dari jendela. Iya buka hordennya perlahan-lahan, untuk lihat situasi. Lalu, setelah membuka horden, jendela iya dorong dan menghasilkan suara yang menyebalkan, seakan-akan ciutan tikus yang kencang.

"Marui, jangan buka-tutup jendela terus donk, ganggu tau..!" terdengar suara teman sekamarnya, Yagyuu, yang sedang berusaha mengejar mimpinya.

"Sorry..." perlahan-lahan Marui membuka jendela itu sampai dengan batasnya, dan mengeluarkan kepalanya ke udara di malam hari. Kiri-kanan, atas-bawah, sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa yang aneh. Kembali lagi Marui menutup jendela perlahan-lahan, karena tidak mau di marahin oleh 'seseorang'. Kembali lagi ke posisi yang nyaman di kasur, suara tersebut pun muncul lagi. Marui langsung bangkit dan menuju keluar, "Kali ini aku check dari bawah jendela saja"

Dengan cepatnya Marui turun lewat tangga dan menyusuri koridor-koridor yang berelok-elok, akhirnya sampai dibawah pas di mana kamarnya berada. Ia menatap jendela kamarnya dari bawah dan melihat ke arah bawah, banyak kerikil dan bebatuan.

"Jadi ini yang bikin suara aneh itu" Marui mengambil satu dari seribu juta kerikil itu dan melemparnya ke jendelanya sampai terdengar suara yang sama.

"Pantes" dengan sibuknya menyelidiki siapa pelaku yang mengganggu malamnya yang sepi, tanpa di sadari ada banyak sekalia anjing penjaga yang mengelilinginya, tepatnya hanya 2. Satu dari anjing itu menggong-gong, dan Marui langsung lompat karena mendengar suara tersebut. Karena talentanya yang takut dengan anjing Marui terpojok oleh makhluk ganas ini, sampai punggungnya berciuman dengan dinding.

"Nice doggy... Mati aja nih gw" karena bakatnya yang kuat, Marui memejamkan matanya dan berdoa semoga anjing-anjing itu di panggil ama tuannya untuk ngapain aja yang penting jauhin dia. Beberapa detik telah hilang dan tidak terdengar suara apapun. Marui membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mencium bau daging mentah, dan ia lihat anjing itu sedang berebutan memakan daging itu

"Eww... jijik banget~"

"Emang... tapi biarinlah, emang gitu kok mereka, ga rewel kayak kita perlu di bakar dulu, ya ga?" Marui menatap dengan shock sosok lelaki yang berdiri sambil menatap anjing itu makan dengan ganas. Lelaki itu menarik tangannya Marui dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Sampai di entah di mana, punggung Marui lagi-lagi berciuman dengan dinding di belakangnya dan ekspresinya masih dengan shock.

"Kenapa kok shock gitu sih? Kayak lihat hantu aja? Hmm?" Marui menyentuh mukanya dengan jari-jarinya yang lembut dan berhenti di bibir lelaki tersebut

"Niou..." Marui menatap matanya. Niou hanya tersenyum ala trickster-nya

"Hai" Marui memeluknya erat-erat sampai badannya Niou terasa ingin remuk. Niou pun tertawa kecil saat kekasihnya melepaskannya dan mengeluarkan airmata yang sangat menarik itu. Niou menghapus air matanya dan membawa dagunya supaya mukanya bertemu dengannya. Perlahan-lahan, Niou memakan jarak antara mereka berdua dan menutupnya dengan ciuman yang romantis. Perlahan-lahan bermain dengan bibirnya yang imut dan manis, karena kebiasaannya yang jelas. Niou menjilat bibir bawahnya Marui sebagai tanda untuk membuka mulutnya. Marui hanya ikut dengan perintahnya, karena ia bersedia melakukan apapun demi menghilangkan rasa sedih akan kesepian ini. Perlahan, lidahnya Niou masuk ke dalam mulutnya Marui, menjelajahi seluruh sisinya. Tangannya Niou melingkari pinggangnya Marui yang ramping dan menariknya lebih dekat, agar dapat berbagi kehangatan di malam hari yang dingin ini.

"Nghh~ Niou..." Marui menghentikan ciuman yang mesra barusan untuk memuaskan dirinya untuk memeluk Niou, orang yang paling ia rindukan sekarang.

"Aku kangen banget sama kamu, Niou" Niou memeluk kembali

"Aku juga..."

[insert line here]

"Yah... kira kira begitulah kegiatan sehari-hari..." Marui meletakkan kepalanya di dadanya Niou yang bidang itu dan bersederan mencari tempat yang nyaman di pelukan kekasihnya. Niou mencium kepalanya Marui dan menjawab 'hmm' untuk penjelasan tentang kegiatan yang di jelaskan barusan.

"Kalau kamu ngapain aja?" Marui bertanya menatap langit yang penuh bintang, dan menunggu jawaban Niou

"Hmmm... more or less sama lah"

"Oh..." Marui melihat jam tangan yang ia kenakan di malam itu. Marui berdiri dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan kekasihnya.

"Ada apa? Kok berdiri?" Niou memasang muka yang bingung saat Marui menghadapnya dan tersenyum

"Niou, beberapa menit lagi tahun baru loh!" Niou ikut tersenyum dan berdiri mengikuti kekasihnya yang imut

"Iya?" Marui hanya mengangguk di sertai senyuman yang imut.

"Yap! Ayo kita countdown..."

"Ok" Niou memeluk tubuhnya Marui yang kecil dari belakang, melingkari tangannya yang besar di pinggangnya yang kecil dan _fragile. _

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Marui teriak dengan senang hati, Niou pun menyusul mengucapkan tahun baru sambil meletakkan ciuman yang lembut di bibirnya Marui.

"Happy New Year, my love" Niou menciumnya lagi tapi kali ini cuman ciuman kecil. Marui tersenyum saat Niou meletakkan ciuman lagi di dahinya. Niou mengeluarkan sebuah kalung bertali hitam dan meletakkannya di sekitar leher kekasihnya. Kalung tersebut terdapat sebuah huruf N di tengahnya. Marui menatap kalung tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Haru! Happy new year to you too, I love you"

[insert another line here, please]

"Marui-kun... Marui-kun..." Marui perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan melihat mantan double partner kekasihnya duduk di sampingnya

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, ayo sudah waktunya makan pagi, nanti bisa ga kebagian" Marui mengucek matanya dan melihat kalender di samping, yang menunjukkan sekarang tanggal 1 Januari 2011. Marui tersenyum karena mimpinya yang semalam. 'Tunggu! Itu mimpi atau bukannya?' pikirnya. Setelah itu dia ingat akan kalung pemberian Niou. Marui tersenyum sambil menggenggam kalung tersebut

"Ternyata semalem beneran" Marui tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri

_END_

* * *

Yap! Thats it for this year!

Thank you reader yang setia!

Happy New Year! XD


End file.
